degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BreatheMe/Pretty Little Wiki Liars
CHARCATERS · HeartAche as: Aisling “Ash” Montgomery · LizzyHoran as: Elizabeth “Lizzy” Marin · ParcyDriancfan778 as: Yasmine “Yazzy” Fields · Rage&Love as: Joanna “Jo” Hastings · Danixcalifronia as: Danielle “Dani” DiLaurentis · ScottieTheHottie as: Scott Fitz · Degrassi Fan as: Cameron Cavanaugh · Kikichara as: Tori Marshall · BeMySomeone as: The gay version of Lucas · DeliaRivas as: Delia St. Germain · CrAsh as: Mike Montgomery · Misery Business as: Kelly Vanderwall · Josipovics as: Kaylin-Paige McCullers · Violetxbaudelaire as: Annie Hastings · DallasCubs as: Desmond Reynolds · JosephBlue as: CJ Rivers · Unknown user as… A. Wikiwood is a perfect little town with many great secrets… the ugliest of which belong to the four prettiest girls in town; Ash, Yazzy, Jo and Lizzy, friends whose darkest secrets are about to unravel. One year ago, Dani, the Queen Bee of the group, disappeared, and the girls lost communication with each other. Now, they start getting from someone they don’t know, under the alias, “A” saying things only Danielle would know. “A” spills their secrets, watches their every move and makes some very, scary, threats. The girls reunite to discover whats going on: Is Danielle back? Or is A someone else altogether? The girls get sucked into a whole new world of mystery, terror, anguish and have to know when to watch their backs. The ones they love even get a taste of A, as they discover who they are and fall in love. But the one thing on their mind is… Who. Is. A? Click here for the previous episode. '' "We Swore" ''Previously, on Pretty Little Wiki Liars; Ash: DANI? (For it to be Jo though;) Lizzy: Joanna? What’s wrong…? Yazzy: Did you find Danielle? Jo: I’ve looked everywhere for her… - I think I heard a scream ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' Jo: Did you see the paper today?... (Lizzy’s eyes drift, as she hesitantly breathes.) Lizzy: Yeah… Jo: She’s gone but she’s everywhere… ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' Kelly: Ooh, that was close girl! Lizzy: No shit! (Kelly looks at the glasses, and squeals.) Kelly: Ooh! Nice glasses! Lizzy: Nice boobs! (They laugh and run out of the mall, holding onto each other.) ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' (Scott and Ash both stared at each other, smirking, and continued to flirt… sooner or later, they stumbled into the bathroom together. Scott shut the door, and slowly put Ash against it, as he smashed his lips on her, and she giggled, grabbing ahold of his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. After kissing, he picks her up, and she wraps her legs around his body, as he sets her on the Sink counter. They kiss more passionately, as he gets closer between her legs. She puts her hands on his face, as the go back and forth kissing. All while the chorus of “Stay” played. The camera pans to the mirror, of them getting sensual, it then pans over to a piece of paper pinned up with a picture of Dani on it with the words; “still missing” on it.) ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' Flashback: Ash and Dani had frozen yogurt in their hand, and it was getting dark. At this time, Ash still had red and blue streaks in her hair, and Dani of course, was very well alive. They tried to escape, a then, geeky and annoying Kelly. Who was screaming their names. Kelly: DANI! ASH!... HEY GUYS! GUYS, GUYS CAN I HANG OUT WITH YOU? Dani groaned, looked back, and grabbed Ash’s arm and they ran around the corner, giggling, with Dani giving Kelly an evil smirk. Kelly pouts, and fixes her pigtails, turns around and walks away. Ash and Dani turned the corner, giggling harder. Dani stops Ash, when she notices Byron’s car. Dani: Ash… isn’t- isn’t that your dads’ car? Ash looks at it and realizes it is his car. Ash: Yeah… it is. (She walks closer after seeing shadows in the backseat. The closer she moves, and sees her dad kissing someone… someone not her mom. A younger girl… making out with her dad. Her dad took the younger girls’, maybe around 23; shirt off, and she was in a lace bra, and she pushed Ash’s dad down on the seat, as they continued to kiss. Ash just watched in shock, her dad lifted back up, and glanced out the window, and was stunned to see Ash and Dani staring at him. As soon as Dani realized he had seen them, she grabbed Ash’s arm and ran away. Ash’s flashback was interrupted when…) ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' (Ash shifts her attention to her notebook and begins jotting down stuff. The new teacher walks in… sets his bag on his desk, and writes his name on the chalkboard. Mr. Fitz. He puts the chalk down, turns around, and begins to talk… when he realizes Ash sitting down.) Scott: Ho. Ly. Shit. Unknown: Don’t worry Ash. He probably makes out with all his students before school. Just ask your dad, he does it all the time! Kisses! ''- A'' (Ash looks at her phone; completely confused.) Ash: A…? ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' (Delia randomly kissed Yazzy on the cheek.) Delia: You’re so cool. (Yazzy blushed insanely hard, and turned Delia’s head and kissed her on the lips. Already feeling crazily attracted her. They kissed, a little passionate, but kept their mouths closed. Yazzy pulled away, and looked into Delia’s eyes. And thought; “Did I seriously just kiss someone I met 20 minutes ago?) ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' Ashley: Is there a problem Officer? Detective Wilden: Yes. There is. We have your daughter, on tape shoplifting a pair of glasses at the Wikiwood Mall. (He stated; all chill.) Detective Wilden: You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and turn around please. Ashley: Excuse me! This is absurd! You have to be wrong! (To Ashley’s surprise, Lizzy turned around, and did remain silent, knowing she was completely guilty.) Ashley: Lizzy!... ''-'' '' She looked around the office, and saw a small bowl of chocholate wrapped candy. And grabbed a handful, when her phone buzzed again, she put the candy back in the bowl, and rolled her eyes thinking it was Kelly mocking Derek again. She unlocked it to see a blocked number with the message)'' “Hey Lizzy, careful! I hear prison food makes you fat. '' ''- A” (Lizzy stares at the message, and is surprised as to who would say something like this. Then looks around, cause someone had to be looking at her at that moment, and she understood exactly what they meant by that. Her mom then burst out of Detective Matt Wilden’s office, as he ran past her, and so did 30 other cops, and detectives.) ''-'' Ashley: Why? Lizzy: Cause-'' ''Ashley: No, I know why. This is to get your fathers attention. You think by you stealing things, he’ll have to come back in your life… well no. You need to wake up Lizzy! Your father is gone… ''-SCENE CHANGE-'' (It was late at night and Yazzy had just got back from picking up the letter for her mom from the Post Office. She put the big envelope in her bag and, when she looked up, she saw a crowd of people standing in front of Dani’s house. An Ambulance then came roaring around the corner, sweeping past her, and Yazzy got a chill in her heart. She walked closer, and saw 100’s of police and ambulance, reporters and News Anchors, all in front of Dani’s house. She ran through all the drama, zooming through cops and criminologists, and other people walking through the crowd, as her heart raced, her hair flying her in her face, as she got colder and she could see the whiteness of her breath in the air. She stepped in front of Delia’s house, and saw Delia standing there. Frightened yet enthusiastic.) Yazzy: Delia! (Delia spun around, and was happy to see a warming face, and ran over to hug her.) Delia: Yazzy! (They ran to each other and hugged.) Yazzy: What’s going on?! (She asked, her heart still racing, hoping to hear the words she’s been waiting for a year.) Delia: They found your friend… (Yazzy smiled and ran past her.) Yazzy: Danielle? I knew she was alive! Where is she?! (Yazzy looked around.) Delia: No! Yasmine… they found your friends’ body… (Ash hopped out of her, and noticed Joanna a few feet behind her, in awe that Dani’s body was in her backyard all year, and that she actually IS dead. Ash ran over to her.) Ash: This is crazy… '' ''Jo: I know. I can’t believe it’s over. Have you talked to Lizzy? Ash: No… you don’t she’d ever tell – (Lizzy walked up to them, randomly.) Lizzy: The Tori Thing? No… we made a promise. I’d never tell it. (The camera panned away on the three girls as they blankly stared at all the mayhem. It moves over to Dani’s body getting put in the ambulance truck. The door closes and it pans on the top of Dani’s body bag. And it just stays there. Looking over the black body bag. Danielle’s corpse inside it. And the screen goes black.) Ash walked into the church where Dani’s funeral was being held. She walked past some Wikiwood people she had heard of, some of which being Governor’s and Lawyers, she walked past Scott who was talking to one of the governors, she slowed her pace, and glanced at him. He looked over to her, then quickly looked down at the floor and continued his conversation. Ash sighed and kept on walking. She looked at Dani’s casket, and her heart skipped a beat for a moment. She never thought she’d have to see something like this… especially for someone like, well, Danielle. She looked over at the gorgeous and huge picture beside her casket. She looked like the happiest and gorgeous girl ever. Her porcelain skin and piercing eyes were one advantage to her beauty, the other being her personality. Ash came upon Dani’s mom, Jessica DiLaurentis. Jessica stopped in mid-conversation when she noticed Aisling standing by her.) Jessica: Aisling! Ash: Hi, Mrs. DiLaurentis. (They both hugged, and smiled an empathetic smile, eyes battering. It’s obvious Mrs. DiLaurentis had been crying since Dani’s body was found. Not tears of joy, but tears of heartbreak. Her under eyes were red and it was easy to tell she couldn’t get all ''of the smeared mascara off.) Jessica: How’ve you been sweetie? Ash: I’ve been good. Jessica: I put all the other girls; Lizzy, Yasmine, and Joanna in the front… it’s what Danielle would have wanted. I was hoping, you would sit with them? Ash: Of course! (Ash said that, not in an enthusiastic way, but more of an agreeing as if she’d do it anyways, but had an undertone of sympathy, which obviously comforted Mrs. DiLaurentis just a bit. She gave Jessica one last hug, and walked towards the front, her heart kept beating as she got closer and closer to Danielle’s casket. Knowing her corpse is in there, is just an image that’s hard to sit with. Well, it is for anyone, even for people you don’t know. But something about this was odd. Very. Odd. She stopped as she was right in front of it, and it seemed like her breath was hitched and it was quite difficult to breathe. She felt like she wanted to just run up there, open and prove Dani’s alive. But it wouldn’t make sense. She’s gone. Ash jerked when she felt a lukewarm hand grab her wrist, she looked to see it was only Lizzy. The girls each moved down a little so Ash could sit down.) Yazzy: Wow… poor Dani. (Lizzy giggled a bit.) Lizzy: Look at what a big scene this is. Danielle would have loved all this. Jo: Popular in life ''and ''death. Ash: She sure would have. (Lizzy, Ash and Jo seemed to be the only ones who agreed that Dani would have loved all this attention. Liz looked over to Yaz who just sat there blankly. She looked around, and pull some tequila out of her hand purse, and handed it over to Yazzy.) Yazzy: Um… No, I don- Lizzy: Today… I think you do! (Yaz sighed and took the bottle. The girls sat there in silence, waiting for the service to start. Ash’s phone then rang and she unlocked it to see the message.) Yazzy: Anyone we know?! (Ash knows it was. She’d rather not say. She locks her phone again.) Ash: No! Just my mom… (Jo looked at Ash suspiciously, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw what she thought she’d never see. She slowly turned her head around and gasped loudly. There she was. There they both were; Tori Marshall and Cameron Cavanaugh. Step brother and sister… last summer, something between Jenna and the girls happened, which lead to her being blind. Cameron held onto her as she walked with him, her black glasses covering her disfigured eyes.) Jo: Oh my god! – It’s Tori. (All the girls eyes bulged and they sharply turned their heads around; in sync, and were shocked to see Tori and Cameron walking together. Cameron guided Tori to her seat, helping her sit down. Cam glanced at the girls, holding a – though short, it felt like forever – stare. After sitting down, the girls both turned back around, and exhaled. Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis and their son, sat down next to the girls.) Jessica: Did you see Tori Marshall is here? I didn’t realize her and Danielle were friends… The girls: ''They weren’t. '' (The girls all said at the same time, and exchanged looks at each other, and felt uneasy. The preacher came out, as the service began.) - (Later that day, the funeral is over, and the sun is shining, though it’s still a gloomy day. It’s only been two days since Alison’s body was found. The girls walk out together, holding onto each other. As they got in front of the front of the church, Detective Matt Wilden walked up to them again.) Detective Matt Wilden: Yasmine, Joanna, Elizabeth and Aisling. Jo: Do we know you…? (Matt pulled out his official card.) Detective Wilden: I’m Detective Matt Wilden. I understand you four we’re very good friends with the Victim? Yazzy: Yeah we… ''were. Matt: I’m going to need to talk to each of you. Lizzy: But, we already talked to the police when Dani went missing. Detective Matt: And I intend to go over every one of your statements; as this is no longer a missing person investigation… it’s a murder. (Lizzy’s stomach sank a little as she looked away as he said that.) Detective Matt: Rest assured I will find out what happened to that poor girl. (He smirks a little, and it freaks them out a little. After he leaves, the girls all turn to each other.) Lizzy: Do you think he knows? Ash: No! How could he? Yazzy: Wait… if Ali’s gone, does that mean that – (Right as she’s about to say A'', she gets a text message, and then Jo, then Lizzy and Ash. They both look at each other, and Jo doesn’t know what’s going on since A hasn’t contacted her yet. They pull their phones, and read the message.) Jo: What the hell? Yazzy: Oh my god… Ash: Its Lizzy: I got one too… Jo: I’m still here bitches… Ash: And I know everything. The girls: -'' A OPENING CREDITS: '' ''Got a secret… (Lizzy, Ash, Jo and Yazzy look down as Dani’s casket gets buried.) Can you keep it? Swear this one you’ll save. (Ash sharply turns around and is shocked at what she sees.) Better lock it, in your pocket… taking this one to the grave. (Someone shoves Yazzy) If I show you then I know you won’t tell what I said (All the girls look down at their phone in shock.) Cause two can keep a secret (the music holds out) (Jo slowly turns around the corner.) If one of us, is dead. (Lizzy shushes the screen.) - Jo, Lizzy, Yazzy and Ash were all sitting in Yazzy’s room. Jo was pacing the room. Jo: Who the hell is A? (The other three all exchange tense looks, and Ash nods.) Ash: “A”, is someone who sent me, Lizzy and Yazzy strange messages. Jo: That’s it? Yazzy: Well, at first we thought it was Dani? But… why would she go under the alias, A? Right? Jo: How could it possibly be Danielle, we just went to funeral. Ash: We know, and we thought, that since she’s, dead, it would be over. But, after the funeral, A is still here. Jo: But, what made you guys think it was Dani? Lizzy: A knew of secrets of us… only she knew. Jo: Like? (The girls exchange tense looks again, none of them know the others secrets anyways. Jo sighs and rolls her eyes.) Jo: Guys, come on. Maybe someone’s playing a prank. (Lizzy scoffs.) Lizzy: This is serious prank then! What loser, poses as Dani under the name, A and knows all our secrets? Doesn’t he have like, a job or something? Geez. (Yazzy and Ash exchange smirk looks. Typical Lizzy to say something like that.) Jo: Well, when did you all get the messages? At the same exact time? (Yazzy got up off her window-bed.) Yazzy: Well, I got mine in the locker room. That day I saw you. Jo: When you were acting all weird… Yazzy: Yeah. I guess? Jo: Well, what did it say? (Yazzy bothers not answer.) Jo: Something only Dani knew, huh? Yazzy: Yeah. Jo: Dani sure had a way of doing that. (Ash walks over to the girls.) Ash: Aye, remember what Dani said the night she disappeared, the secrets keep us close? (While the girls are trying to discuss who A is, Lizzy looks out Yazzy’s window, and sees Cameron walking outside.) Lizzy: What if it’s Cameron Cavanaugh? (The others all snap their heads to Lizzy, and run over to the window-bed to stare at him.) Yazzy: What would Cameron want with us? (Lizzy scoffs again.) Lizzy: Remember...? The Tori Thing? ''-FLASHBACK-'' (Dani, Lizzy, Ash, Jo, and Yazzy are all trying on clothes in Yazzy’s room. Dani takes her shirt off and stands there in her bra talking to the other girls, who tries on skirts and tank tops. Ash had her blue and red streaks in, with dark lipstick on. Jo was wearing glasses and a head band, and Lizzy was chubby and self-conscious about trying clothes on in front of the girls.) Dani: Oh my god, Ash! You got an ass! Ash: I do not! Dani: Mhm! don’t let it get loose and flabby like Lard Lizzy over there! '' ''(Dani cackles, and notices Yazzy staring at her in her bra.) Dani: Like Whatcha see hun? (Yazzy snapped out of her daze.) Yazzy: What?! (Dani giggles, and puts a lose blouse on, and looks at herself in the mirror. And in the corner of her eye, she sees someone staring at them in a tree through Yazzy’s bedroom. She notices who it is, and the person is rubbing it’s crotch. As soon as she notices him, he jumps and flees the scene.) Dani: Oh my fucking god! That perv! (She ran over to the window, and no one was in sight. The other girls ran over to her.) Jo: What, Danielle? Dani: It was that freak Cameron Cavanaugh! Yazzy: What about him? Dani: That little bitch was spying on us! And he was… touching himself. '' ''Lizzy: Are you even sure it was him? Dani: Yes! I’m not surprised anyways. That pervert spies on all the hot girls in this neighborhood. '' ''(Lizzy smiles, thinking Dani called her hot. Dani notices her self-esteem boost, scoffs and immediately brings it back down.) Dani: Don’t get your hopes up Lizzy. '' ''(Lizzy goes back to sitting on the bed.) Dani: We’re going to get that little son of a bitch. Yazzy: What do you mean? Dani: Yazzy, you don’t think he deserves any kind of revenge? You don’t want to let him know he’s a '''freak '''for spying on us while we change? That little creeper was probably jacking off in the tree! Lizzy: Okay, gross. Dani: Exactly, that’s why we need to get him back. (Ash hesitantly breathes.) Ash: I don’t know, Dan… Dani: Ugh you guys are so lame! It’s time like these where I wish you weren’t as whack as everyone says! Now, do you wanna help me get him back? Or let him masturbate to you putting lotion on every night? You’re choice. All I know, Is that '''I’m '''not having it. (All the girls feel as if they have to step up to the plate now.) Jo: Maybe she’s right… Maybe we should let him know what he’s doing is absurd and beyond wrong and deliberately disobeys our privacy as women. Dani: That’s right Jo! See, Joanna’s on board. What about you? (The other three nod.) Dani: Okay great. I’ll just need to go to my brother right quick… '' ''Ash: For what? (Dani stops midway, and dramatically turns around.) Dani: I’m gonna set fire to the flame. (Five minutes late, Dani comes back in Yazzy’s bedroom with a firecracker in her hand. Lizzy’s eyes bugle.) Lizzy: Woah, Dani, you’re really gonna set him on fire?! Dani: No! Just come on. Lizzy: But… Dani: Goddamn it guys! COME ON. (Dani runs out of the room, and the girls follow her. They all run across the street, with Dani in the front of everyone. The come up to the Cavanaugh house, and realize Cameron’s in the garage.) Ash: I don’t know Dani… maybe we should just, rethink this? Dani: Ugh, its just a fire cracker for Christ sakes! I’m not throwing a bomb in the joint! Now give the lighter. '' ''(Yazzy hands her the lighter, hesitantly though. And Dani starts to light the - so-called – fire cracker up. She runs over to the garage window, and opens it slightly, and throws it in, and peaks in a bit before its going to explode, and her eyes bulge at what she sees, when she looks at the, she notices its going crazier, and realizes its not a stink bomb, and her heart races. She closes the window, still shocked by what she just saw, and turns away.) Dani: Oh my god… Ash: What?! Dani: Just go… run! Go! (The girls begin to run, when the fire cracker loudly explodes, and the quickly turn back around, to look at the smoke, and orange-fired filled garage, and two more loud explosion sets off, and all the glasses break and the girls scream.) Yazzy: Oh my god! Dani! What did you do?! Dani: Just go… come on. (The girls all run away again, and the garage starts to smoke. This obviously wasn’t what Dani wanted to happen.) ''-'' Yazzy: Yeah… And? Lizzy: Well, he took the blame for Danielle. What if he’s ''trying to get revenge? Ash: What if he killed her? Yazzy: What?! Whoa, don’t you think that’s a little far-fetched? Jo: No it’s not at all. (Jo randomly spurts out, but immediately regrets it.) Yazzy: Why isn’t it? Jo: Um… I have to go. Ash: Now? Jo: Yeah. I have a, um, dinner, tonight. Bye guys. (Jo grabs her purse and phone, and scurries out of Yazzy’s bedroom. They all just stare at each other with blank and confused faces.) Ash: Do you think she knows something? Lizzy: Wouldn’t be surprised. - (Jo is on the patio outside of her house. It’s dark and the stars twinkle. Jo is wearing that loose blouse Lizzy convinced her to get, She’s sitting elegantly with her legs crossed, obviously deep in thought. Chris comes out with a cigarette in his mouth, he closes the door behind him, holds the cigarette in his hand and blows. Jo looks over to him and smirks.) Chris: I’m sorry about the other day… Jo: For what? Chris: Well, it seemed like you were going to move into the barn… I see, Annie, sort of took it away. (Jo gets up.) Jo: It’s fine. You’re a couple, you need “space”. (They both giggle.) Jo: Does Annie know you smoke? Chris: Does Annie have to know everything I do? Jo: Ooh, scandalous! Chris: No! Jo: Ya know, you’re very different from Annie’s other boyfriends. Chris: Mm, and why is that? (Chris has a sly smirk on his face, and Jo remembers what happened last time.) Jo: We’re gonna be late for dinner… (Jo walks past him, and begins to say something, but forgets about it and walks into the house.) (At dinner, Annie, her mom and dad, and Chris are laughing. Jo just looks around, the annoyance and desire not to be there, clearly shown on her face.) Annie: So, Joanna? (Jo snaps of her daze caused by boredom.) Annie: How are you doing in school? (She begins to talk, but her parents cut her off.) Veronica: In fact, Jo is doing wonderful! She’s an Honor student in almost every class, including AP Econmics, AP Human Geography, Trigonometry, she’s also Captain of the debate team! Annie: Hm. I remember doing all those classes in High School. (Annie smirks and cocks her head to the side, the little remarks that usually pissed Jo off.) Chris: You know Jo, I always thought people from the Debate team were stuck-up, know-it-all douche bags. Guess I was wrong huh? (Jo blushes. Annie notices and takes a sip of her Lemon Water quietly.) - (Later that night, Jo is in her room studying, her bed plastered with notebooks, paper, text books, sticky-notes and her laptop, it all arranged around her figure. She hears a noise, gets up and see if it’s coming from. She opens her bedroom door, and sees its empty. She runs over to her window, and looks out the window, to see a tipsy Annie stumbling into the Barn with Chris, they stop at the door, and share a kiss, then go into the barn. Jo continues to stare at the barn for several seconds, holding an mysterious glare, she breaks her gaze and looks over to the DiLaurentis’ house and see’s a blonde girl in the dark staring at her. Her attention snaps to the scenery of someone, who looks like Dani, staring at her…. But how? The blonde girl quickly turns around, and walks away.) Jo: Dani! (Her laptop makes a ''ping ''noise, and she directs her attention back to that. She goes over to her bed, pushes all the books and papers aside, and opens an email. Jo clicks the new message named “''Slut”.) Slut Oh, poor Jo… always wants Annie’s boyfriends. Just make sure this time you don’t snog his face off. K? Kisses! '' - ''A (Jo stares at the message for minutes, and realizes what exactly this A ''person, and knows who all the other girls were talking about. She gets back up, and crosses over to her window again, and continues to stare it.) - - (Ash walks into school the next day. It’s still be hard dealing with all the drama, more specifically Dani and the secret she’s keeping, which haunts her even more since she’s back to place it started. She pulls her Chemistry Textbook and Binder from her backpack, walks over to her locker and stuffs her book-bag into the rusty locker. The other three girls walk up to her. Lizzy was attached to her phone, Jo was fixing her Diamond-pattern Sweater, and Yazzy just looked around.) Ash: Hey guys. Jo: You know, I’ve been thinking about what you said last night Lizzy. (Lizzy groans.) Lizzy: It was just a thought, Jo, nothing to freak over ya know. Jo: No! I mean, the possibilities of that theory are highly possible. Yazzy: Well, we wouldn’t know. You just disappeared on us last night. Jo: Well, after I “disappeared”, I got a message from that person. Ash: ''A?! Jo: Yes! Yazzy: What, did he say? (Jo’s eyes drift. Lizzy smirks, and pokes out her hip, her Prada bag hanging off her wrists.) Lizzy: Personal. Yazzy: Who the hell is it? How can someone we don’t even know; know so much personal shit about us? Lizzy: Wait, hold up! Did innocent little Yazzy just say… “Shit”? Yazzy: I’m not that innocent, jesus… (Ash turns around and begins to talk, when she notices Scott unlocking the class room door. He glances at her, and gives her an uneasy look, and hurry ups and walks into his classroom.) Ash: Guys! We should… get to homeroom. (The girls exchange awkward looks, and shrug.) Jo: Okay… we’ll meet you there… (They all walk away, as Ash waits for them to turn the corner. She spins around and paces down the hallway, speeding towards Scott’s classroom. Ash steps in front of the door, and knocks softly. Scott, who was sitting at his desk, grading papers, jerked his head up, and saw ash through the window. He gives a small, and hesitant smile, which is a nod for her to come in. She closes the door behind her, and pulls the blinds down. And walks over to Scott. They both stand there in silence, and Ash is beginning to speak, Scott interrupts her.) Scott: You said you were attending Wikiwood Tech for Literacy. Not AP English in 11th grade. Ash: Actually… I said I was thinking, of going to Wikiwood tech for that… Scott: Whatever. You still lied. You’re 16. Ash: And you’re what… 21? Scott: 23. Ash: Listen… I don’t care. I felt something. Between us. I did, and I know you had to. (Ash rests her hand on Scott’s. He looks down, then back up at her.) Scott: I think you should go. It was just a onetime thing. (Scott gets up, and him and Ash are standing close to each other.) Ash: I know you’re lying Scott. (He gets closer to her, to where their lips almost touch.) Scott: No I’m not. (Ash smiles, and reaches up, grabs his neck and pulls him down to a lustful kiss. He kisses her back, with force, pulling her closer to his body. Ash grabs his butt, as they stumble onto the desk. Falling on the papers. Their kisses become sweeter and longer, as Scott caresses her body, while she feels his chest. She digs into his pants to pull his shirt out, but stops herself. She pulls away, panting from the action she’s getting.) Scott: Shit… Ash: So you’re saying you don’t feel anything? (Ash gets off him, and fixes her dress, as she tucks his shirt back in his pants, and fixes his hair.) Scott: Okay, maybe I lied. I do… but Ash: But what? Scott: You’re 16! Ash: Who cares, about Age, Scott? I like you, and you like me. Why not accept that? Scott: But I’m your teacher. We could never be public… Ash: Who knows? Maybe I like secret relationships? It’s more intriguing. (Ash says that in a seductive voice as she touches his body.) Ash: I’ll see you around Scott… (She begins to leave but Scott calls her name.) Scott: Ash? Ash: Yeah? Scott: You should… come over… sometimes. (Ash blushes at this, and waves goodbye at him. She walks out the door and starts to pace down the hall again, hoping not to miss homeroom. Before she steps in the classroom, her phone buzzes. She unlocks it to see a text message.) BLOCKED ID: Wow, you and Mr. Fitz were getting saucy in the classroom! You’re no better than your father, dear Aisling, maybe you shouldn’t be fucking and sucking in public places. Wouldn’t want anyone to see THIS would you?! (Another message pops up, and it’s a picture of her and Scott, on top of the desk, making out. The picture was taken in close range, as if someone was standing right outside the window. She gasps as she looks at the picture, covering her mouth as her eyes bulge. Another message then pops up.) BLOCKED ID: Stupid bitches like you are number one on my list… watch out Aisling, you either do what I say or your beloved ones get hurt. Kisses! '' - ''A (A person runs past her back in a flash, and she spins around, frightened and panting, the halls then stay empty as she looks around.) - (The girls are all sitting at a table. Ash is eating, as are the other girls. She stops eating.) Ash: Guys… I got a message from A''. (They all drop their forks.) Lizzy: Well? Yazzy: What did it say?! Ash: Well, it said… (Ash looks up at the girls, and notices Victoria Marshall, the girl they deafened. Ash notices her and gasps, causing Lizzy to look over and gasp as well. Jo and Yazzy spin around and their seats and their mouths drop open. Ash gets up from her seat and walks over to Tori.) Ash: HI! IT’S… IT’S ME ASH! (She speaks loudly and dramatically waves her hand. Tori squints her eyes, and scoffs.) Tori: I can hear you… Ash! Oh! Do you wanna sit with us? (Back at the table, the others are confused.) Lizzy: What’s she doing? Yazzy: I don’t know… Jo: Why is she coming over here? (Tori and Ash sit down. And they all exchange awkward looks.) Jo: SO! – Tori: I can hear. (Yazzy and Lizzy exchange surprised looks.) Jo: Oh… I thought you were still deaf. Was it just like, temporary? Tori: Well, I have a special hearing aid. Without them, I’m completely deaf. Lizzy: How’s your brother? Yazzy: Lizzy! Lizzy: What?! Tori: He’s… fine… (Jo’s phone than beeps, and before she can reach it, Tori grabs it. Frightened Tori’s gonna snoop through her phone, Jo begins to panic, only for Tori to hand It to her.) Tori: Gotta answer that don’t you? (Jo grabs her phone, and unlocks it to see another message from ''A.) BLOCKED ID: If only she could hear what your thinking, and hear how you’re the reason she’s a basket case. She’d probably jump over the table and fuck you up right there! That sure would be nice to see… but… I’m gonna give this some time to play out. Let things unravel. It’s always more fun when the idiots aren’t as dumb as you thought! Just wait and see! Bye boo’s! - A'' (Jo sits her phone back down, and realizes exactly what ''A is talking about.) ''-'' (Later, after School is over, Ash is leaving, and getting in her car, she waits in the car for a few minutes before she starts it. Wondering what that message meant. Then her phone beeps. It’s A again. Her breathing gets heavier as she opens the message. – She opens the message to see a picture from the year before, of Dani and Ash stumbling upon her dad making out with the girl, with a clear shot of her dad and that girl kissing. Another message pops up, saying.) BLOCKED ID: You guys just aren’t taking me serious, well, this is serious enough… show this to your mom, or your little brother is done for. Much love, sweet thang! '' - ''A (Ash’s eye bulge… her mind is racing. She can’t show this to her mom! But she can’t let Jake get hurt because of it. She throws her phone back in her purse, and drives off.) - (Ash unlocks the door to her house, and walks in. She hears her mom in the kitchen, washing dishes. And hesitates to think, should she show her mom this? Just out of the blue? She pulls her phone out of her purse, and opens the message again, and stares at. Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes what she’s about to do. She walks into the kitchen, her mom has her back turned, as she puts dishes in the Dishwasher.) Ash: Mom? (Elle, her mom, spins around, and smiles at her daughter.) Elle: Hey honey! (Ash’s breathing gets shaky and heavy, as she slowly walks towards her mom.) Ash: I have to tell you something… (Elle notices her strange behavior.) Elle: You… ok? Ash: Mom… I… (Ash sniffles, almost ready to breakdown. Her heart breaking at what she’s doing…) Elle: What? Ash: I… (Ash decides not to tell her mom. And puts her phone back in her purse.) Ash: Got, a D on my Calculus quiz… Elle: Oh, that’s it? Well, you’ll do better next time! God, Aisling, you had me worried there. Ash: Sorry mom. (She replies in a breathy tone, that kind of sounds like she’s relieved she didn’t tell her. She turns around, puts her hair behind her ear, and walks up to her room. She walks in her room, and sets her purse on her bed, and walks over to her desk, and gets on her Desktop. She goes to Google and types in; How to track an anonymous stalker. Over a 310,000 results come up, and she clicks on the first article, just as she begins to read the article, her phone buzzes. She picks it up and it reads the message… from A.) BLOCKED ID: Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Didn’t do like I asked Aisling! I told you, do what I tell you, and your loved ones won’t get hurt. Well, don’t follow my rules? Follow this address… maybe you’ll find Jakey there! Hurry up before he’s not hurt. Don’t test me Ash. You know what I’m capable of. Better run! - A'' (She nearly drops her phone at the message. A is really gonna hurt Jake? Her brother has nothing to do with this, She shut off her computer, and runs out the house.) - (Lizzy and Yazzy are all sitting in Jo’s living room.) Yazzy: Wait, so that’s why Cameron went to Juvie? Because Dani made him admit that he deafened Tori? Lizzy: But he didn’t? Jo: Yeah… Yazzy: Why didn’t you ever tell us this? I mean, it’s obvious he didn’t do it… (Jo gets up off the couch, feeling uncomfortable with going on with this conversation.) Jo: He admitted to doing it, because Dani threatened him… Lizzy: With what? Jo: With what Dani saw him and doing Victoria doing that night. Lizzy: What did she see them doing?! Jo: They were having sex… Lizzy & Yazzy: WHAT?! Jo: Yeah… Lizzy: Ugh, they’re brother and sister! That’s gross! Jo: Well, not biological. Lizzy: Still that’s gross! Yazzy: So, that’s what’s Dani saw when she peeked in the window. Them… Jo: Yeah… Lizzy: Do you think he forced her to? Jo: Dani does. Yazzy: Wait guys… c’mon, I mean, this is Dani we’re talking about; known for manipulation. Maybe she twisted the story up. Jo: Well, that’s something pretty big to lie about, Yaz. Yazzy: The only lies Danielle told ''were ''big. Remember her saying; “''If nothing’s big, it’s small, and when it’s small, no one can see it. And when no one can see it, you’re invisible.” '' (Lizzy chuckles.) Lizzy: I remember she used to say that. (The doorbell rings. Jo puts her laptop on the Isled and walks over and opens the back door. Ash comes rushing in, zooming past Jo in a freak nature.) Yazzy: Ash, what’s wrong?! (Ash stops panting.) Ash: I think ''A ''kidnapped Jake. (All the girls gasp, and exchange shocked looks with each other.) - (Jo is looking at the address that was sent by ''A.) Jo: Ash… I know this address. It’s down the street from that abandoned carnival house, which is the house of mirrors. Lizzy: Well, that’s creepy. Ash: So, my brother was kidnapped and taken to a House of Mirrors? Jo: Yeah… Yazzy: Guys, this has gotten serious in a short matter of time. I think this, A wants us to take him seriously. I mean, kidnapping Ash’s little brother because she didn’t follow through his blackmailing. How sinister is that? Lizzy: Sinister as fuck. Ash: We have to go there – I have to save Jake. What if A… kills him? Jo: She’s right. We have to go, come on. (The PLWLs all get up, and leave Jo’s house.) - (The PLWLs had been driving for 30 minutes, Ash was anxious and off the edge.) Ash: Dammit Jo! Where is it?! Jo: It’s, just up here! God! Ash: Well can you hurry up! Speed! Something! Jo: Okay! Okay! We’re here! (Jo stops the car, and parks the car. The night is pitch-black, and the only thing giving the girls any lighting is from the street lightings. And out of the 25 street lights, only 9 of them are working for the night. The girls all look out their windows into the huge House of Mirrors, with a dirty and rusty giant joker on the front of the building.) Yazzy: Well, this doesn’t look like something out of a horror movie. (Ash’s phone then buzzes in her bra.) Lizzy: You put your phone in your bra? Ash: Yeah, I didn’t have anywhere else to put it. Lizzy: Won’t that give you a lump on your boob or something? Ash: What?! No! Can we get back on track here? (Lizzy just shrugs and applies more lip gloss.) Ash: Guys! It’s A''… Yazzy: Well? What did he say? Ash: It says; ''BLOCKED ID: Good job Ash! You followed one rule for a change. Now, follow this rule. Come in here alone and complete the maze and you’ll find your brother. Ash: He wants me to go in alone… Yazzy: What?! No! Jo: Yeah, we’re not letting that happen! Ash: Guys, it’s my brother. Fuck, it’s A''. Who knows what the hell he’ll do if I don’t follow his rules? Lizzy: She’s right. Yazzy: Lizzy! Lizzy: What?! She is. We should let her do this on her own, and if she’s in there too long, we’ll go in there. But, Ash didn’t follow through with what ''A ''asked her, and he kidnapped her 14-year-old brother. Who knows what we’ll do if we cross him again? (Jo sighs.) Jo: I guess… Ash: Okay… (Ash nods her head, and gets out of the car, and before she opens the door, she looks back at the girls and walks in. – Ash walks into a dirty and dark place. Mirrors crowd her in crazy angles, directions and shapes. She looks up to her small as mice. Her phone then buzzes, and she takes it out of her bra again.) ''BLOCKED ID: Good girl. Now, follow this trail. (Ash squints her eyes, and looks for a trail on the floor, only to see noting.) Ash: WHAT TRAIL?! (All of a sudden, hidden lights, pop out of nowhere, nearly blinding Ash. She sees a neon trail that obviously needs special lights to be detected.) ASH: HOW DO I KNOW IF THIS WILL LEAD ME TO JAKE?! (Her phone beeps again.) BLOCKED ID: Oh, it does sweetie. You don’t trust me? Run, and you’ll be sorry. '' (Ash decides to run anyways, thoughts in the back of her mind convincing her that the trail might lead to her being killed by A or something. Instead of running straight ahead, she turns to her left, and runs through another mirror trail. Sending her down a confusing path with turns that look like exactly where she was. She spins around in circles, completely diluted at where she is. Her eyes spin before her as she finds herself trapped in a world of fucked up mirrors. This place is more sinister than it seems. She stops, trying to catch her breath, and her phone buzzes again. She takes it out, and it takes a few seconds for her vision to get straight again, and she’s able to unlock her phone and read the message.) ''Blocked ID: Stupid ass girl! You never follow any fucking rules! Say goodbye to your little brother bitch! (All of sudden, the lights completely go out, and Ash feels a breeze rush past her. She spins around, her body trembling. Her eyesight goes from being in the dark, to fizzing out and everything isn’t even black anymore. It’s just not there. She scrambles to get her phone out her bra, and realizes it must of fell out when she jumped.) Ash: Fuck… (Ash gets on her knees, and feels the floor all over for her phone, and hits it and it goes flying against a mirror, she crawls over to it, and picks it up, standing back up as well. She unlocks the screen, and the brightness fills the corner she’s in, as well as hurting her eyes, but they soon adjust. She scrambles to turn on her flashlight. Someone runs behind her in a fast motion, causing her to spin around, and shine the light.) Jake: ASH! (Ash gasps and spins around.) Ash: JAKE? Jake: ASH COME GET ME! HELP! Ash: Oh my god… JAKE! WHERE ARE YOU? Jake: UH, I’M… I’M IN HERE! (All of sudden Jake screams, and grunts, and makes no more contact. Then, the lights bolt back on, and Ash can finally see where she’s going, and runs to where she presumably heard Jake’s voice, and starts running in that direction.) Ash: JAKE?! JAKE WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OKAY?! (She stops, when she realizes she stepped outside the maze of mirrors, and sees a long hall filled with doors on each side, and a small, beat-up-looking monkey doll, sitting way at the back, as if it’s staring right at her with dark eyes. She runs to the first door, and opens it.) Ash: Jake? (Ash opens the door fully, to see Jake, on the floor and knocked out. She runs over to him, and kneels down to see if his head is bleeding; she’s relieved to see it’s not.) Ash: Jake, come on, we have to get out of here. Wake up… (Jake just moans, and rolls over. She tries to get him up, but so fixated with Jake… she doesn’t notice A ''behind her, in a hooded figure, covering his/her face… just as he’s about to choke her… another hooded figure comes out of nowhere, and jumps on ''A’s back; pulling him back, and causing them both to fall on the floor, causing Ash to jump up, turn around and see the altercation in front of her. She grabs a broken off, metal faucet for protection. A ''begins to choke the other hooded-figure, and all of a sudden, a long, curly blonde strand falls from the hood, and dangles free. Ash finally gets a good look at the other person, a slim figure and small waist… could that be Dani? The second hooded-figured knees ''A ''in the stomach, and pushes him through another door, as it flies open, ''A goes flying down a high amount of stairs, the second hooded-figure closes the door, and locks it tight. They turn back around, and stares at Ash for a long period, their face not visible.) Ash: Dani? (The other hooded-figure starts to lift their head up, but runs away. Ash runs after the hooded-figure. The run back into the maze of mirrors, and Ash can see the dark figure, in every mirror, but can’t tell where the person is… She runs straight ahead, and turns a corner or two, before she finally stumbles upon the dark figure again. Standing there; still as can be.) Ash: Dani?! Is that you?! (To Ash’s surprise, the supposed Dani spins around, with a gun in their hands. Causing Ash to gasp. The hooded-figure points the gun directly at Ash, and just as they’re about to pull the trigger, A ''coming raging towards them, knocking them off their feet just as they pull the trigger, causing a bullet to shoot past Ash and 2 mirrors break, as she screams and drops to the floor. – Back outside, the girls hear the gun shots, and race to the door. Only to find it’s locked.) Yazzy: ASH?! Lizzy: ASH ARE YOU OKAY? Jo: WHAT’S GOING ON?! (The lights go out again, and come back on, and when Ash opens her eyes… neither ''A ''or the hooded-figure are there anymore. The girls come through the surprisingly-easier-than-it-looks, Maze of Mirrors, and find Ash laying on the floor.) Jo: Ash… oh my god, what happened! Ash: Guys… I think Dani was here? Yazzy: What?! No… they found her body yesterday. Lizzy: She can’t be. Ash: No. ''A w''as here, and someone else was here. ''Protecting ''me. Jo: What? Ash: Yeah… and – OH MY GOD! JAKE! (Ash gets up and runs back to the dressing room Jake was in, to find him lying on the floor, eyes open, but still sort of out of it. She helps him get up, and wraps his arms around her shoulder, as the girls all leave the House of Mirrors. As they shut the door behind them, the lights go out. As the camera pans on the Beat-up Monkey Doll, Ash had seen before… as someone in black leather gloves, grab the doll.) 'PRETTY LITTLE WIKI LIARS. ''' Category:Blog posts